


Replacement Lovers

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Fortysomething
Genre: Brothers, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sisters, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is soul-crushingly lonely after Lucy leaves. Rory is a really inattentive boyfriend to Laura, in fact, she suspects him of cheating. Two people come together to lessen their sorrows. A pre-series explanation of how Laura came to choose Daniel as a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement Lovers

At first Laura had been completely disgusted with Daniel showing up at her and Lucy’s apartment drunk and unable to even stand properly (let alone explain why the hell he was there in the first place). Then things had gotten awkward as he started to cry.

Daniel was an ass, and she didn’t just think that because she was Rory’s (Daniel’s older brother) girlfriend, but because it was a stone cold fact. However he was blubbering like a baby, sobbing on her front stoop and calling for Lucy, her sister – Daniel’s girlfriend – to ‘Please come home! Why did you leave me here all alone?’ in an utterly forlorn way.

So the compassionate, mothering part of Laura had taken over and she had helped Daniel, the world’s biggest dick, by half dragging him into her apartment and off of the street.

When he had woken up the next morning she had made him black coffee, a can of condensed chicken and stars soup, and told him to clean his vomit off her bathroom floor tiles. Although she had expected some kind of fight about him cleaning up his puke, (it was his way, all annoying quips and arrogance) he had only picked up a kitchen rag and shuffled off in the direction of her bathroom.

When she came home from her waitressing job later that afternoon, he was still sitting on her couch, which she found deeply unnerving. She asked if he didn’t have anything better to do than bum out in her flat, and he had just shrugged, a vacant expression on his face. When he had asked for the key to Lucy’s room, Laura had felt awkward at telling him that she didn’t have one, as his look of emptiness only deepened.

She felt a wash of pity for the shell of what was once Daniel Slippery as he continued to regularly visit her home over the next few weeks. He said that he liked being there because it smelled like Lucy. He was constantly saying that he missed Lucy before she left, but Laura had never really believed it before, because of Daniel’s playboy reputation.

When she had asked Rory in passing if he knew if Daniel had been seeing anyone he had shook his head and said ‘No. That’s kind of weird. But I hadn’t noticed until you said something.’ Then he had gone right back to what he had been doing before – killing zombies on the TV.

But Laura wasn’t surprised that Rory hadn’t realized something so odd; lately he wasn’t one for noticing things very much anymore. Like the fact that she had gotten a new haircut, or a the sexy new mini-skirt, or that she fact that she had taken to not wearing underwear when she knew he was going to be around… of course he’d have to take at least _some_ of her clothes off to realize the last thing, but he didn’t really seem up to anything with her – he was ‘ _Far too busy_.’ But he always seemed to have just enough time to help Katie from down the street with ‘Anthropology homework’.

That had been going on for almost a month before Daniel had shown up at the apartment drunk again. Lucy’s studies abroad had been given an extension. So when he had told her she was the kindest woman he had ever met and that she looked just like her sister, then groped her breasts… well, they had both needed some kind of relief. They were only human. But neither of them would have ever expected it to be the best sex of their lives -that had changed a few things.

Laura still loved Rory and Daniel still missed and loved Lucy. So they both tried avoiding each other… which ended in failure and mind-blowing sex on top of a table.

Then they had just given in. Daniel was almost certain that Lucy had probably found a new exotic boo, and Rory… well, Rory was even hardly in Laura’s life anymore anyway.


End file.
